


Cemetery Drive

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Dark, Kidnapping, Multi, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sad, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: He's going to kill them. All of them. They can do whatever they want to him, but they took his brother, and for that, Party Poison is going to make them pay.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is gonna be a very dark fic, with kidnapping, rape, and doing horrible thing to one person just to get at someone close to them. Please please please avoid this if you're easily triggered by any of the mentioned above. I don't want anyone to get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, before things get started

_"I'll be fine, Jet, don't worry. It's just a supply run, nothing difficult," the blonde Killjoy had reassured his boyfriend, hand on his arm, offering him one of his amazing smiles that were becoming less of a rarity since the two had started dating. "Besides, I have my transmitter if there's a problem."_

_This seemed to convince the curly haired 'joy, if only slightly influenced by the look the younger was giving him. "Fine," he said, giving in, "but stay safe, yeah?"_

_"As safe as it gets out in the desert, yeah, I'll stay safe," and with a kiss on the cheek, the younger male was out the door, on his bike, and off in a cloud of dust._

 

Party was brought back to the current moment by a hand on his shoulder and a voice saying, "don't fret. He'll be back soon." And Party wanted to cry, despite how irrational it was. Everything was fine. His brother had gone on a supply run and was just taking a little longer than expected. That was perfectly normal. Not like the area he'd been going to was known for being riddled with Neutral gangs. Not like his brother was part of the Fabulous Killjoys, the rebel gang BL/Ind most wanted to catch. Not like Neutral gangs could be easily swayed to one side if promises were made and money exchanged. God. He should've insisted that Jet went with him. Kobra would've listened, with only mild complaining. Then they'd be back on time, they'd have supplies, and Party wouldn't be worrying so much. 

A warm weight pressed against his side, breaking him out his thoughts as the Girl settled beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, "you look worried," she said, looking up at him, "why are you worried?"

"Kobes isn't back yet," he said, hoping she wouldn't need more explanation. Thankfully, that seemed to be enough, as she settled down against him, breathing softly. From the back, he could hear the muffled sounds of Ghoul and Jet working on fixing up a ray gun- Jet muttering softly and Ghoul swearing. But still no Kobra. 

The Girl shifted, pressing her nose into his neck, "I have a bad feeling," she said softly, almost inaudibly.

"About what?" He asked, fiddling with her hair.

She shrugged, simply responding, "this. Something's gonna go wrong."

It wasn't much, but it heightened Poison's feeling of dread by at least 10,000. Ghoul appeared beside them.

"A cuddle? That I wasn't invited to? I am insulted!" He said, in mock anger.

Neither the Girl nor Poison moved, the Girl saying softly, "I have a bad feeling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairly short chapter. Find me on Instagram, @mastas.of.ravenkroft, if you wanna talk bands.


	2. So Long and Good Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when it begins to get darker and more violent. Warnings for: kiddnapping, violence and rape.

 

Darkness. That was all he could see. The thick blindfold over his eyes blocking out all the light. All he could feel was the rough fabric on his face, the rope around his wrists and ankles, and the hard, stone floor beneath his hands. He struggled against his bonds weakly, just like he'd been doing for the past however-long-he'd-been-there, biting down on the dirty tasting fabric in his mouth. He'd tried screaming at first, crying out for help. Then thought hands had grabbed his face and forced the cloth between his teeth. If he'd had to guess, he'd guess it was his own bandanna.

He struggled harder, feeling hot tears soak into the blindfold before he froze up completely. Footsteps. The brush that jeans make when you walk. The footsteps stopped nearby, and before Kobra could register what was happening, a hard kick hit his ribs, sending him gasping around the bandanna. 

"You'd think you'd be worn out from all the screaming you did earlier," said a gruff voice, disgustingly close to his ear, causing Kobra to cringe and lean away. The sound of the slap to the cheek this earned him echoed around the room. Or, wherever they were. He winced slightly, but stayed as still as he could.

"You're pretty," the man said. Kobra could feel him walking slowly around him, looking over every inch of him. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm the rising panic, "I can see why so many people want you so bad."

Kobra shivered despite himself, just at the tone of the man's voice. The man continued. 

"However, we have to keep you here, princess. There's some people offering a very high price for you, and the ones who will no doubt come to get you."

Kobra felt his panic building again, tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he started to hyperventilate. The man placed what was probably meant to be a soothing hand on his shoulder, causing Kobra to flinch.

"Hey, calm down sweetheart," came the gruff voice, "we don't wanna damage the merchandise now, do we?"

Kobra flinched away from him, panic setting in. The man moves away, but he could tell he hadn't gone far. After a while, he managed to get himself under control. The man stepped closer, "you sorted now? Good," and then Kobra was hauled to his feet, which wasn't difficult, since living in the desert made him quite light. 

Then the man's hands were on his face again, and it took all of his willpower not to pull away. He felt a tug on his hair as the blindfold was removed, squinting against the sudden brightness. He got his first good look at the man. Tall, muscled, scruffy beard, dark curly hair. He'd be able to over power Kobra in a minute at most. No point fighting, not without a plan.

The gag was removed- he'd been right, it was his bandanna- and was thrown somewhere behind them. 

"Scream, cry for help, shout as much as you want. Not many people will be able to hear you, and none of them will want to help you."

Kobra nodded dully, to show he was listening. The man smiled, showing a missing tooth.

"Good boy." Kobra wanted to cry again. Instead, he stayed silent, waiting to be addressed, since he guessed that was the safest option.

The man grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door, down a corridor, and through another door, into a blank room, with just a mattress on the floor. 

"Here's you room, make yourself at home." He pushed Kobra through the door, making him stumble a little, but caught him, moving into the room and shutting the door behind them. The man crouched down and undid the rope around his ankles, before rising to his feet and undoing the rope around his wrists. "There you go pretty, make you more comfortable." 

Kobra stayed silent. The man slapped him, hard. "That's no way to show gratitude."

"S-sorry-" he stammered, voice shaky.

The man punched him.

Kobra stumbled backwards, hitting the wall, letting out a whimper of pain.

"Get on your knees."

He froze up, "w-what?"

Another punch.

"I said get on your knees, whore."

Kobra swallowed the lump in his throat, slowly dropping to his knees.

The man undid his pants and jammed his thumbs into the blonde boys mouth, between his back teeth, keeping his mouth open. He pushed his cock between his lips, tipping his head back as he forced the younger to take it. Kobra gagged, trying to pull away, but unable too. Tears fell from his eyes again as the older man fucked his throat. He went limp, just taking it. 

When the man was finished, he pulled his thumbs from Kobra's mouth and slapped him round the face, "pretty bitch. You'll learn how to take it."

He left Kobra slumped on the floor and walked out the room.

Kobra crawled over to the mattress, trembling, and collapsed, curling up and sobbing.


	3. Can I be the only hope for you?

Party peeked up from where he was curled up in the booth of the diner. The Trans am had just pulled up. A couple of minutes later, Jet Star slid into the booth, sitting across from him.

"I've spoken to Dr D," he said, once he was sure Poison was listening, "He's gonna put something out on the waves. Ghoul's got the bike, he's talking to Show Pony. They're gonna ask around, see if they can find anything."

Party nodded slowly, not saying anything. He zoned out, worrying his lower lip between his teeth, not noticing he was crying until he felt arms wrap around him, and a gentle hand wiping away his tears. He shuddered, collapsing into Jet's embrace and sobbing into his neck. 

Jet rocked the sobbing man gently, making quiet noises of comfort until Party sniffled and pulled away, wiping his eyes. 

The older 'joy just pulled him into another hug, murmuring quietly, "We'll find him. We'll get him back."

Poison nodded, chewing on his thumb nail absently. After a few minutes of silence, Party finally admitted, "I'm scared."

"So am I."

"He could be  _dead_ , Jet," his voice cracked, making him sound close to tears again, "he could be dying, he could be hurt," he hesitated, adding quietly, "BL/Ind could've-"

Jet cut him off, "Don't, Party. Just... Don't. Don't think about it."

Party nodded again, hearing the roar of the bike pulling up.

He moved away from Jet just as Ghoul burst through the doors, looking annoyed and scared and angry and Poison didn't like it.

"Show has a good enough idea of where he is, but they wanna double check. Dangerous people to mess with. Don't wanna piss them off without a valid reason."

Poison chewed his lip again, waiting for Ghoul to continue.

"Neutral gang, like you suspected. Own a lot of human trafficking rings, dealing drugs, selling sex slaves, that sorta thing."

Party and Jet let out similar sounds of worry. 

"That's not even the worst part," Ghoul went on, brow creased with worry of his own, "They've been well known to accept payment from outside clients to collect certain... Objects. Drugs, artifacts, weapons... People. And they're so well known even BL/Ind use them. Mostly to gain information. And to try and found out our whereabouts. Show Pony wants to double check, but, if they're right, we're in some pretty deep shit," Ghoul summed up.

Party mumbled something about taking a nap before running to his room, barely closing the door before he started sobbing.


	4. I Got an Offhand Way of Getting Information.

"Rise and shine princess!"

Kobra jolted awake. His head hurt, his jaw hurt, his knees hurt. And his heart hurt. He really missed Party...

He must've been too slow to respond, because there was a sharp sound, and suddenly a stinging pain in his cheek. He hissed through his teeth, lifting his head to look at the person. It was a different person to the man from yesterday. This new man was blonde, with brown eyes and a clean shaven face. He looked young. He looked like he didn't want to be here. Kobra was about to say something, ask the man- no, boy- what he was doing here, until he spotted another man in the doorway. Same blonde hair, same brown eyes. Different look on his face. This man looked controlling. Must be a family business them.

The older man spoke in a gruff tone, "I'll wait outside. Don't fuck up this job." He then turned and walked outside, shutting the door behind him.

The two boys left behind stared at eachother in silence, until the brown eyes boy cleared his throat and looked away. More silence. Then a timid, "sorry for slapping you."

It took a moment for Kobra to get his mouth to move. His jaw ached and his tongue felt like sandpaper, but eventually he said, "it's alright. I-I understand. Family business, am I right?"

"Yeah, you could call it that," said the boy, nodding.

Kobra nodded as well.

"Oh, uh, sorry!" The boy said suddenly, shuffling a little and holding out a plate and a glass of water, "I'm bringing you food, uh... What's your name?"

"Kobra. Kobra Kid," he said softly.

The boy nodded, helping Kobra to sit up before handing him to food and drink. The food wasn't much. Not enough to provide strength, but enough to keep him alive. Slowly starving to death.

"Birdy."

"What?"

"I'm Birdy. Or, that's what people call me. It's not my real name. Just like Kobra Kid isn't your real name."

Kobra nodded. Birdy blushed, smiling sheepishly, "sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's... it's nice. You're nice."

Birdy grinned. Kobra wondered how old this kid was.

His grin suddenly faded.

"I saw when they brought you in. They don't like you. They really don't like you. I don't know why. I saw what they did to you. The way they tied you up and beat you." He covered his mouth quickly, "they're gonna do more. They want to do more. They're gonna hurt you!"

Kobra shushed him gently, feeling the kid starting to panic.

"It's alright. My friends are gonna come and get me. They can get you too, if you want. I can tell you don't like it here."

Birdy nodded, before shaking his head, before quickly standing up, "I'll... I'll think about it. I have to go now. I'll try and talk to you again. I might be able to help you-" 

Kobra nodded, but tried not to get his hopes up.

Birdy left, and the older man- his father, most likely- walked in. The man smiled. Kobra felt sick.

"Hey there princess. I see that stupid boy finally managed to do something right. You'd better eat. Don't want his efforts to go to waste. I have a job to do as well."

Kobra nodded, and started eating. Even if the food was drugged, he didn't want Birdy to get into trouble.

After five minutes- hardly enough time- the food was taken away from him and the man sat down beside him.

"I have some information I need to collect. And you are going to give it to me."


	5. If you were here (I'd never have a fear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to infiltrate the most dangerous gang in the zones: a guide by the Fab Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me here with a new chapter after all these months.

"They call themselves The Reapers. Everyone else calls them that too. Because that's what they do. They end life. Drugs, slaves, sex workers. And they take jobs. You want a person dead? They go and kill him. You want information? They kidnap and torture whoever has that information. You want someone broken? They'll break them. You want someone brought in? They'll... They'll kidnap someone close to them and wait for the person to come to them. Except, they don't just wait. They have their... Fun." Ghoul broke off, shaking with a mix of anger and fear.

"And you think they have Kobra?" Jet asked, biting his lip.

Ghoul nodded, "not just think, know. Show Pony managed to get an inside contact. The ringleaders son, Birdy. Fuckin'- a fuckin' kid! Say's he's seen and spoken to Kobra, though. Which is a start."

"What...what sort of condition is he in?" Poison voiced his question quietly, not wanting to hear the answer.

Ghoul hesitated, not looking up, "when Birdy first met him, Kobra had been there for two days. When bringing him in, Birdy had watched them beat him, but he hasn't sustained any permanent injuries. Birdy had to leave when they met because his dad came in. He wanted information. When Birdy came back the next day, Kobra was... Unresponsive. He was awake, but wouldn't talk and wouldn't move. We haven't had an update since then."

Party covered his mouth, tears threatening to spill. Jet wrapped and arm around him, pulling him close, "we'll get him back. I promise."

"Do you wanna meet Birdy? Then you can ask him to say something to Kobra."

Party nodded, "yeah. Please."

*

The four of them rode out in the Trans am to the designated meeting point. Jet hadn't been so keen on involving The Girl, but Party had insisted that she needed to know what was going on.

Ghoul and Party got out the car, closely followed by Jet and The Girl, and the four of them walked over to the small warehouse they were meeting at. Ghoul held his ray gun out as a boy walked towards them. He couldn't have been more than fourteen, far too young to be involved in anything like this.

"You carrying any weapons?" Ghoul called out.

The boy pulled something out of jus pocket and dropped it on the floor. Ghoul dropped his gun as well, before walking forwards.

"Birdy?"

The blonde boy nodded, "Fun Ghoul?"

Ghoul nodded too, "you know why we're here?"

"You want Kobra Kid back."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me writing.


	6. Drop the Dagger and Lather the Blood on Your Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentioned torture/rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky you, another chapter in less than a week!

Kobra blinked awake at the feel of someone shaking his shoulder. He looked up, first noticing the blonde head of hair, causing him to cower away, letting out a feeble whimper. But then he realised that this person was smaller than the man who’d tortured him. Kobra slowly uncurled, looking up at the man- no, boy- with glassy, dull eyes. The boy frowned.

“Kobra? Kobra, hey,” the boy snapped his fingers in front of Kobra’s face a couple of times, “Hey, can you hear me?”

Kobra blinked before nodding slowly.

“Alright, c’mon, you gotta drink something, c’mon.” The boy put his fingers under Kobra’s chin, gently helping him drink. The edges of Kobra’s vision started going drank and fuzzy. He blinked rapidly, but it didn’t help.

“Wha-?” Kobra mumbled, looking up at the boy- Birdy, that was it!- for an answer. Birdy just looked ashamed.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered, before saying softer, “Party Poison and the other’s have a plan to get you out. I promise you’ll be free soon.”

Kobra passed out.

*

Birdy sat outside Kobra’s room, listening to the sounds from within. At first it had been silence, noting but a few grunts from the men who’d gone in. Then there was talking, then screaming, then muffled screaming.

And now it was silent again.

Birdy was worried.

The screaming was definitely Kobra, no doubt, but it wasn’t the screaming that worried him, no, it was the silence. Silence meant something bad had happened. Kobra was either unconscious again, dead or... blank. That’s what Birdy’s father liked to call it. A blanked prisoner was one whose mind was broken. They couldn’t remember anything but pain, cowered away from even gentle touches, and they looked completely... Blank. Glassy eyes, vacant expressions, almost completely unresponsive. Kobra had been almost halfway there when Birdy had checked on him.

That was four hours ago.

Every now and then a man would leave or enter. Each one that left had a satisfied expression that made his stomach churn.

It was another hour before everyone left. Birdy’s father grinned and stopped beside him.

“BL/Ind are gonna be proud of us for this. They weren’t so keen on getting him to blank, but I assured them that it was for the best. Now when the others come to rescue him, they’ll waste time checking he’s okay, and we can lock them all in, then hand ‘em over to Blind and get the money!” He looked to leave before stopping to add, “I want you to wait by him, just to make sure he’s completely blank. Just in case.” He then smiled, ruffled Birdy’s hair, and walked off.

Birdy hesitated, before slowly walking into the room and shutting the door behind him.

“Hey, Kobes?” He said softly, not missing the slight flinch over on the mattress. No, not on the mattress. Next to the mattress. Next to the mattress coward Kobra, ratty blankets clutched close, wrapped around him, not hiding the fact that he was naked. Birdy frowned, crouching down and shuffling over on his knees.

“Kobra?” No response. There was blood on the floor. “Hey Kobra, Kobra Kid, you gotta listen to me okay? I know you can hear me. They’re coming to rescue you. Soon, I swear. Fun Ghoul, Jet Star, Party Poison, Show Pony, Cherri Cola. They’re all coming to rescue you.”

“P-Par’y?” Kobra whimpered out, voice hoarse from screaming. Birdy almost cried.

“Yeah, Party. Party Poison. He’s gonna come rescue you.”

Kobra nodded slowly, eyes beginning to close again. “’m sleepy...” He mumbled.

Birdy sighed, but smiled a little. If this were any situation where Kobra wasn’t mentally damaged, it would be kind of cute. “C’mon bud, you can’t sleep on the floor,” Birdy helped him onto the mattress, not missing the blood on his thighs.

“You’ll be safe soon,” Birdy mumbled, even though Kobra was probably already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me alive


	7. Run Away With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One their way to get Kobra back: infiltrating the building and taking some people. Background character death, nothing too graphic.

Ghoul and Jet passed guns between them, making sure they worked and had enough charge. Party sat in the front driving. They'd left the Girl with Dr D and Show Pony, just in case BL/Ind did get them. 

They pulled up at an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of what looked like an industrial estate, full of other warehouses, surrounded by tall, chain-link fences. Everything was rusty or destroyed besides the main building structures and most roofs. 

Birdy was waiting for them.

He looked nervous.

Party stopped the car and got out, soon followed by Ghoul and Jet. Birdy started talking immediately.

"I'm sorry- T-They've broken his mind. He's blank."

Ghoul frowned, "what does that mean?"

"T-They hurt him-" Birdy paused, looking upset, "they  _raped_ him. And now he's a blank slate, perfect for BL/Ind to take over-" 

Ghoul yelled wordlessly in annoyance, startling Birdy. 

Jet just spoke calmly, although inside he was angry and terrified. "We can help him. We just need to get him out first."

Birdy nodded, "Warehouse six. He's in one of the holding rooms. There isn't many guards, but there's usually a lot of people milling about. I have a key, and if we wait until meal time, we'll be able too sneak in without running into too many people."

"Smart plan, but how to we get out?" Party asked.

"There's another exit in his room, it's quite a maze but no one goes down there. The door can only be opened from the inside."

"Sounds good," checking everyone was okay with the plan, Party nodded, "when's meal time?"

"In a few minutes."

"Then let's go."

They walked over to warehouse 6, hands on guns, and his by the entrance. A bell rang through the building. After about five minutes, the entrance was clear. 

Birdy led them quickly down the halls, until they reached a long corridor lined with doors. Poison shot the few guards that were still around, and Birdy unlocked one of the doors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: mikey-writes-fics, send me requests/comments/friendship.
> 
> Comment here as well!!!


	8. Any Time You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry

Kobra didn't make any sound at the opening of the door. 

Jet immediately rushed to the side of the bed and scooped his boyfriend into his arms. This caused Kobra to react. He started thrashing, crying, attempting to yell even though his voice barely worked.

"Hey, hey, Kobes, it's us, it's just us, don't worry, you're safe now." Jet spoke softly, running his fingers through the younger boys hair gently.

Kobra didn't calm, still crying, well, sobbing at this point.

"Don't touch me, don't come near me, leave me alone leave please please leave please I'm sorry I'm sorry for acting out I'm sorry-" Kobra begged, voice scratchy, breaking in places. Jet put him down, not wanting anyone to hear.

Birdy slowly approached the bed, "Kobra? Hey, it's just me, don't worry."

Kobra huddled under his blankets, the bruises that littered his body clearly visible. 

"Par-ty. I just want Party. I want my brother back, I want my brother back!" Kobra dissolved into sobs again. Birdy gently shushed him.

Party slowly stepped over, "Kobes?"

Kobra slowly turned to the voice, responding tearfully, "Party?"

Party smiled, if a little sad, "Yeah bud, it's me. I'm here to get you, take you home. Can I lift you up and carry you?"

Nodding slowly, Kobra wrapped his blanket tighter around himself, nuzzling Poison's shoulder as his brother picked him up, cradling him close to his chest. "Birdy, do you know where his clothes are?"

Birdy shook his head, before holding out a pair of underwear, "That's all I could find."

Party accepted it, carefully, so carefully slipping them onto his brother, trying not to look at the blood or the bruises or the cuts. He smiled a little at the little noise Kobra made, drawing his blanket closer again.

"We need to leave," Birdy said, checking the time. 

Party nodded to Jet, who held the door open, ushering Ghoul through, followed by Party, then Birdy, before he himself went through, shutting it behind them.

They ran down the corridor, Kobra clinging to Party, now crying with fear but keeping quiet.

Ghoul opened the door to the outside, gun poised to shoot, but the area was clear. They moved carefully, hiding behind buildings and other objects the few times they saw another person.

They soon made it back to the car.

Party put Kobra down gently. He wobbled a little, but didn't have time to fall over, as he was quickly hugged from all sides.

He pushed them away, almost falling over in attempt to hide his face in Party's shoulder, crying.

He didn't recognise them.

His brain told him that everyone except Birdy and Poison was there to hurt him.

So he hid.

Jet and Ghoul both understood and quickly stepped away.

Before Jet could suggest they leave, a voice spoke from behind them.

"Tut tut tut. I'm disappointed in you Birdy. I expected better."

Ghoul and Jet whipped around, guns drawn, only to be faced with Korse. Bald head and all.

"Although," Korse continued, "I'm not surprised."

Ghoul let out what could only be described as a growl, and shot at Korse, who winced as the shot grazed his arm.

Scarecrows quickly stepped forwards, two disarming Ghoul and pinning his arms, two more doing the same to Jet. One grabbed Birdy, easily pinning his arms behind his back. Korse smirked. 

"You know, I thought you were smarter than to step into a trap. I guess you assumed we wouldn't have a backup plan."

Another three scarecrows stepped up to Party and Kobra, two pulling Party's arms back and the other slamming Kobra to the ground. Kobra started screaming, crying out for his brother. Party struggled against the two holding him, but they held tight.

The scarecrows cuffed them, dragging them all to a holding van, and threw them inside. All except Birdy.

Korse grinned at the man who walked over.

"Pleasure doing business with you. I suggest a suitable punishment for your... son."

The man, Birdy's father, grinned, taking the young boy by his handcuffed wrists and dragging him away. 

The scarecrows got on their motorbikes, and Korse got in the front of the van and they drove back to the city.

Kobra was still crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> tumblr: mikey-writes-fics
> 
> (For anyone who hates me for this ending [everyone], just know that I will eventually be writing another book [hopefully two], that basically fix everything and show Kobra's recovery.)


End file.
